Purple Sharingan
by Lethy
Summary: A half sealed Nibi is locked inside a double blood limited child. The village thought they had gotten rid of the abomination, but did they? What happens when the demon's new mission is to protect its host?
1. Sariah Uchiha

Note:if you've already read this part before it is completely rewritten so reread it please.

I do not own naruto, duh

**Nibi speaking

* * *

**

**You think this will stop me!** cam the shrieking growl of the cat demon. His chakra flailed furiously around the man who was attempting to put the seal on a just born baby, his brother's daughter. He prayed for forgiveness as he desperately tried to finish the seal. His brother had made him swear to protect his family when he died, and this is what he was doing. He pushed the thought aside as he focused once more on the seal.

**This puny girl will never...** Nibi's voice faded as he gazed into the soul of the newborn. Succumb to the power and love that lay in her new heart he surrendered to the seal, vowing to care for this pure heart. The man placing the seal died before it was even finished, but Nibi still rested inside the unclosed cage. Content with watching over this strange child.

* * *

"Itachi-kun, come here, the baby is waking up." Itachi Uchiha watched in awe as Renee Uchiha was happily beaming. The village hated what they considered a creature that was growing in the civilian woman's stomach. It made Itachi furious, the idea of people blaming achild for what it didn't even choose for itself. Even as he watched nature seemed to flourish as it attempted to welcome the baby girl. Everything around the newborn seemed to grow, prosper, and glow. Itachi looked down at the sleeping 1 year old in his lap. He imagined his young brother sharing the same fate as he knew the girl would have. He bit his lip and his grip on his brother tightened. He sighed. Even at the age of six he was protective of those he loved.

He hesitantly bent forward to gaze at the unusual baby. Sure enough bright purple eyes gazed at him. He felt a smirk(because Uchiha men don't smile) cross his face.

"I told you she had beautiful eyes. My little Sariah." she said smiling radiantly at him.

"What will you do?" Itachi asked. He knew her husband was no longer there to protect her from the villagers.

"I don't know Itachi-kun. I do not know." She slowly frowned. Her hand went unconsciously to finger the baby's bracelet that had 'SARIAH' written on it.

"Aunt Renee? When will we be able to come again?" Itachi gazed up at her with sad black eyes, they were much to sad for someone of his age in his opinion.

"I...don't know Itachi." She reached out her hand and ruffled his hair. "Take good care of that little brother of yours. Make sure my older brother doesn't push him too far alright, and you as well. I don't want my nephews growing up with the world on their shoulders." she smiled brightly at him, "Now off with you. Your father is waiting." She got up and pushed him slightly toward his impatient father.

Itachi looked back at his aunt who waved to them until they disappeared.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, look" Itachi showed the curious two year old their younger cousin. At the moment she was stubbornly walking toward the flowers at the edge of the yard. Sasuke's eyes widened as he wiggled to be free from his brother. Itachi placed him on the ground and chuckled as he took off toward Sariah. This is the first time Sasuke had ever seen Sariah(he had been asleep the first time). Sariah heard his footsteps and turned, succeeding in losing her balance and starting to topple over. Itachi jumped to catch her but stopped in his tracks as a gust of wind set her upright before she could even fall. He felt his jaw drop.

"That was my reaction the first time too." Renee cam to stand next to her oldest nephew to watch the two children play happily together in the grass. "No matter what happens, it seems if anything is about to hurt her she gets protected. Whether its by the elements themselves or a strange purple chakra."

"Purple Chakra..." Itachi gazed up at his aunt, "The demon is protecting her?"

"It would seem so...That seal isn't completed. I've always known that, but the demon never takes control over her or influences her at all. The only time I see anything to do with the demon its to protect her, not harm her."

"Aunt Renee...are you ok?" Itachi gazed up at his aunt.

She attempted to smile, even as he saw tears brimming in her eyes. "Yes Itachi, I'm alright. It just makes me so happy to see them getting along so well." she shifted his attention to the two kids playing in the grass. Renee had put the one year old's surprisingly long hair up into a pony tail. Her hair was black with bright purple tips, the same color as her eyes. Sariah and Sasuke were busy giggling and blowing dandelion fuzz everywhere. He couldn't remember seeing Sasuke laugh like that before. Itachi felt a real smile cross his lips.

"Itachi, it's time for you and Sasuke to go to the inn. Say goodbye to your aunt and _cousin."_ Itachi's father spat the last word. Itachi flinched in anger but still got up to retrieve his brother. Sariah's purple eyes filled with tears as her only playmate left. Her mother picked her up and gently kissed the top of her head_._

"Come on sister, it is time to stand with the council, and you WILL abide by their decision." Fugaku gave the stern order. "Just because you live outside of the clan doesn't mean you can disgrace the name. "

"Yes brother," the woman's grip on the child tightened.

"Such a waste though" she heard him mutter under his breath, "the girl would have had so much potential...two kekkei genkai"

* * *

"The abomination will be executed. That is this courts ruling and it will be carried out within the hour." A large man with absolute fear in his eyes stated as he glared down at the baby in Renee Uchiha's arms. Her arms shook as a man stepped forward, preparing to take the baby into his unwilling arms. As she gently began handing him the baby a purple glow made everyone shriek and cover their eyes from the bright light. When the light had gone, so had the baby. The amount of chakra needed to save the baby's life gave the seal a chance to slam the door to Nibi's cage, locking him away from the unprotected child.

* * *

"Sariah, get up, you're going to be late for school!" The shout came from downstairs. I groaned. *another day at school huh?* I rolled my eyes at the thought but obediently got out of bed. I grabbed a pair of comfortable jeans and a t-shirt out of my drawer before running a brush through my long hair. People always asked where I got my hair done, but always got mad when I said it was natural. It fell long, straight, and black until the last 3 inches or so, from there it became a brilliant purple that matched exactly to the color of my unusual eyes. With a final sigh I shoved my exercise clothes into my backpack and walked downstairs.

A dark haired woman gave me a hesitant glance as she handed me a lunch. Her eyes flickered nervously. I slipped on my mask of indifference, it didn't matter what I did, every foster home I got put in never lasted, they were always terrified of me. I had never once caused trouble in any of my homes, but still they were terrified. The single person to ever accept me was my social worker, who would apparently be coming soon. I made a mental note to pack my bag that night. Stuffing my lunch into my bag I walked out the door without a look back. The walk to school was short. As soon as I stepped into the schoolyard I could feel the glares on me. I pulled the hood of my sweatshirt up and continued to gaze indifferently at nothing, after all, I was used to this, it had been my life for 12 years. The rest of the day was spent in a similar fashion, full of glares and occasional bullying. I sighed in relief as the final bell rang and I could run out the door. From their I walked to a small martial arts studio not far away. The owner there was one of the few people in this town that wasn't bothered by my presence.

"Sensei." I called, coming out of the locker rooms in a full martial arts uniform.

"Well, if it isn't my little protégé," he smiled and waved me to lead the way into the dojo. As had become our habit, I helped him teach the class even though everyone there was older than I was. At the end of the day I slowly made my way home.

"Hey look, its the freak." some boys from my class came around the street corner at the same time I did. One of them picked up a rock, tossing it in his hand. Then with a smirk he chucked it at me. I threw up my arms to block it but the wind had already sent the rock flying back at the boys. They shrieked and ran away, screaming "MONSTER," as they went. I sighed, yanking my hood up. That always happened, every time I almost got hurt, the wind would pick up, or the person would trip over some dirt, or there was a rare occasion that what they were holding would burst into flames. It all happened by accident of course, but these coincidences always seemed to happen around me. All these things ended up getting blamed on me of course, even though they were the ones who were originally trying to hurt me. I just wanted to leave, go somewhere that I could actually show my martial arts skills, protect my self, and maybe have people I want to protect. Everyday I felt like I was supposed to be somewhere, anywhere else. Every time I got transferred it was always the same, I got picked on immediately and it just got worse as their attempts to bully me failed. I wasn't actually accepted anywhere.

I made up my mind, I made a turn instead of heading home I headed off toward a path that led into the national forest. Once inside the cover of the trees I relaxed. The shade and the peace was welcoming. I stripped off my jacket, still in my martial arts uniform. I took a moment to meditate, drawing out a secret energy. I also had a secret, something I shared with no one. When I went off to train by myself, I could add a strange energy to my muscles and suddenly it would be as if gravity didn't exist, I could move at inhuman speeds, and my strength was beyond belief. I had never had a martial arts trainer, I had just taught myself, it came naturally. It was my one relief from this world that hated me.

Eventually I ran completely out of energy and I grinned. This was also the place I wasn't afraid to show emotion. Content, I walked toward the path and walked toward my house. I came in just in time for dinner.

"S-sit" my foster mother stuttered. I bit my lip, knowing what was coming next. "Sariah, I'm sorry, I can't keep you. Your social worker is coming tomorrow."

I nodded obediently. "I understand. Thank you. For your hospitality so far." I nodded my head and took my plate up to my room. I ate my food in the solitude of my room. It was pizza so it didn't take long. I placed the plate on my dresser and switched off my light. Closing my eyes I curled up into a tight ball on the bed. I took a shuddering breath and fell into sleep.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Review please. More reviews I get the faster I'll post.


	2. A Place I'm Willing to Protect

Naruto: So am I even in this story.

Sasuke: Shut up dobe, its not like the show revolves around you.

Leth: Um...actually it does.

Sasuke: *death glares*

Leth: *throws up hands defensively* Gaara! Sasuke's being mean.

Gaara: *Flicks Sasuke in the head* No picking on the writer.

Leth: OH yeah,*suddenly bouncy and happy. If anyone hasn't read the new first chapter, read it, or else you'll be REALLY confused.

Gaara & Naruto: *sweat dropped* She got over that fast.

Sasuke: *rolls eyes*

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own Sariah.

_**BE SURE TO READ NEW VERSION OF CHAPTER 1 IF YOU HAVEN'T!**_

**Nibi

* * *

**

Darkness surrounded me as I walked through a maze of hallways. My feet seemed to know where they were going even though I had no idea. The pathways began to be lit by bright purple, glowing veins that snaked all over the walls. As I went it steadily got brighter, then I entered a chamber. It throbbed and glowed purple as a giant cage stood in the middle.

"Hello?" I called. There was a rustling of movement and then bright purple cat eyes stared out at me.

**Sariah? **came the surprised purr.

"Yes...?" comfort overwhelmed me at the voice. It seemed like a voice I should recognize, but I didn't know where from. I stepped forward unconsciously until I stood just outside the large door. Purple energy surrounded me in a warm glow. There was a paper on the door that said seal on it on the lock. "Um...Where am I?" I couldn't take my eyes off the seal.

**You are inside your own mind my kitten. I am locked here by this seal.**

"Who are you?" I blinked and turned my eyes toward the eyes in the cage.

**I am a demon, known as Nibi. **

"A...demon?" I continued to walk forward.

**Do not fear Kitten, I have no intention of harming you. **Two tails slipped through the bars of the cage and circled gently around me.** I am sorry for the pain you have been through while I was in here. I wish I could have protected you from that.**

"Do you know? Can you tell me why I don't fit in here? Why do I have powers here that no one else does?" I asked hopefully.

**Yes my kitten. The place where you were born, they were going to kill you. In order to stop that from happening I sent you away with the hope of protecting you wherever we ended up. However, The release of my power gave the seal a chance to close, so I could not protect you as I wanted. I never thought this world would be so different. If you would like, now that you are old enough, I can take you back.**

"But...Didn't they want to kill me?" I asked, confused.

**Yes, but when you were a baby you couldn't defend yourself and you couldn't leave on your own. But now you can. And now I can protect you as well. Would you like to go?**

"Yes..." I whispered.

**All you have to do is release the seal. **The large cat motioned his head to the paper. I hesitantly reached up and took hold of the seal before violently ripping it off.

A bright purple light engulfed me and I felt myself being lifted away.

**I'm sorry, this may be tiring to you kitten. **Tails entwined around me. Suddenly the purple light wasn't just around me, it swirled inside of me. Even as it filled me I felt that energy and my own fading. Then suddenly the purple light faded into sunlight and I found a silver haired man looking down at me.

"Are you...ok?" came the voice from behind a mask. After that I fell into the darkness of unconsciousness.

"So, where do you think she came from?" came a woman's voice.

"I don't know. She literally just fell out of the sky. I was close to the cloud village though." Came an indifferent male voice.

"Yes, I sent a hawk to cloud already two jounin from there village will be arriving here soon to see if they can identify her."

* * *

"Is she alright?"

"She should be fine. It was chakra exhaustion."

**Kitten, are you alright? **came a gentle voice in my head.

'Yes' I could feel the energy already replenishing beyond what I even had before as Nibi's chakra mixed with mine. 'am I safe here?'

**Yes, for now just go to sleep, these people will not harm you. **In my mind I curled up next to the large, black cat and fell asleep.

* * *

**Kitten, you must wake up now.**

My eyes flew open and I sat up at Nibi's worried voice. I successfully startled the pink haired girl that was checking my monitors.

"Well, that was sudden." she sighed.

I stared at her wondering why Nibi woke me up so suddenly. **It wasn't because of her. It was because of them.** As he said that four people walked through the door. Two men and two women entered the room.

"Oh, just in time Lady Tsunade, Kakashi-sensei. She just woke up." The pink haired girl happily informed them. The two she spoke to nodded their heads in approval. One of them was the silver haired man I had seen before I fell asleep. The woman was a large chested blond, she walked over and looked down at me.

"How are you feeling. You were asleep almost ten hours." she asked with the tone of a doctor.

I decided I liked her almost motherly tone and smiled. "I'm feeling much better thank you."

She smiled then turned toward the two other people that walked in the door with her. She was confused to find them still in the doorway with their mouths hanging open.

"I take it you recognize her?" The silver haired man with a mask, Kakashi, stated in a bored voice.

"Its...not possible..." the woman stuttered.

"Why is that abomination still alive?" the man shrieked. He lunged toward me with a kunai in his hand. I threw up my hands defensively and the man flew backward as a huge gust of wind rushed through the room. He was knocked unconscious as he hit the wall.

"That proves it..." the woman said quietly. She stepped forward slowly. I scooted on the bed to the far side. The woman however wasn't put out. She stopped, standing at my bedside. "Sariah?" she asked in a hushed voice.

**It is alright. **Nibi spoke up in a calm voice, **I remember her.**

"Yes." I answered slowly.

The woman suddenly burst into tears and grabbed me in a rather violent hug.

"Um..." I stuttered. Kakashi, Tsunade and the pink haired girl were staring stunned at us, but I could only stare back at them just as confused.

"How did you survive? Where have you been? How did you end up here?" the woman started letting out a long stream of sobbed questions.

"Um...who are you?" instead of answering I just asked my own.

The woman pulled away. There were still tears streaming down her face. "I'm your aunt Kina Usaro."

"Usaro? I thought that clan had died out." Tsunade said in a whisper.

"I wish your mother were here to see you all grown up. It tore her apart when the village ordered your death." the woman began sobbing again, "then the massacre... That was the first time she had visited the leaf village in years... Who could have believed cute little Itachi could do such a thing..." I found the more I listened to her the more confused I got. I looked up at Kakashi with the best look of *help* I could muster. However it was the pink haired girl who walked forward and started to lead the hysterical woman out of the room. "How about we get you some tea to calm you down."

"But..But" the woman started to protest.

"She isn't going anywhere." she reassured gently.

"Well now, that was interesting." Kakashi stated once the woman was out of the room. "What shall we do with him." he pointed to the man lying against the wall.

Tsunade lifted a hand and made a quick motion. A masked figure appeared kneeling in front of her. "Take him into a holding room for now." He bowed in respect then disappeared with the man over his shoulder. "Now, care to explain what is going on?"

"I honestly have no idea..." I looked at her with wide eyes. For the first time she gave my appearance a look and her eyes widened. I sighed and looked down, I was used to similar reactions because of my eye color.

She got over her shock and rubbed her head, as if fighting a headache. "Alright we'll start simple. What's your name."

"Sariah." I answered immediately.

"And your last name would be."

**Uchiha**. Nibi supplied.

"Nibi says its Uchiha." I repeated him.

Tsunade's head jerked up startled. "Nibi? Wait...Uchiha?"

I nodded as the woman seemed to go into overload. Even the impassive masked ninja looked shocked. Then that clicked, everyone I'd seen so far was dressed like a ninja.

'Um, Nibi...Is everyone here a ninja.'

**Not everyone kitten, but most. This village is the hidden leaf village if memory serves. The woman earlier is your aunt, and the other man, they were both from your village, the village hidden in the clouds, the ones who tried to kill you.**

I shuddered unconsciously. 'Why is everyone so surprised by my name?'

**Judging by what your aunt said, it seems the Uchiha clan was wiped out.**

'How?'

**Sounds like your cousin did it.**

'My cousin?'

"Hello?" I jumped to find the silver hair man was about two inches from my face. I started backwards so I was standing up. "Well, now that you are back among us. May we ask where you came from."

**Tell him that it would be simpler to use his Sharingan so I can just talk to him.**

I nodded. "Nibi says it would be simpler for you just to talk to him by using your..Shar-sharingan."

"How did you..." He jumped surprised. I shrugged. "Alright then." Kakashi pulled up his head plate to reveal a red eye with coma marks around it. He stared me straight in the eyes. His gaze was captivating and soon I found myself in the room where I spoke to Nibi. The cage was now gone and I could see the wide expanses of the vaulted room. Nibi sat beside me, towering over me as his tails encircled around me, coming up to the middle of my thigh.

The silver haired man appeared in front of us and blinked in confusion. "You're not in a seal?" he asked.

**The seal was never completed, so I do not have a cage no. Kitten does however have a seal mark on her.**

"Kitten?" he asked next.

The huge cat nodded his head toward me. **She is my kitten.**

"I see..." he still seemed confused. "If you are not sealed why are you still locked in here?"

**Releasing myself would kill my kitten. **He stated as if it were obvious.

"But..."

**I will not harm my kitten. **Nibi reaffirmed. **Now for explanations. Because the seal was uncompleted and the fact that Kitten had natural abilities on her own, her death was ordered when she was 1 year old by the Village hidden in the Clouds. However, I was able to transport her with a massive amount of my chakra to another dimension. This weakened me, allowing the seal to semi-complete itself. Thus I was locked inside a cage. However in her sleep she entered my room and by choice unlocked me. In the dimension she was in chakra is nonexistent among the people and her Kekke Genkai caused her to be rejected in society. So, once I was free I took her back here so that she may live in a society that is more suited for her and her natural abilities as a ninja. As she said earlier, she is an Uchiha and also a Usaro, meaning she has two blood limits. I believe your village also has a Jinnchuuriki in your village as well.**

"Yes we do."

**Kyuubi if I'm not mistaken.**

"Yes."

**My kitten cannot safely return to the village that she is from. Will she be able to stay in this one? She knows nothing of the conspiracy's and wars of this world, but she is willing to learn. **At this the cats purple eyes turned toward me asking a silent question.

I nodded in answer. "How do I know she will be loyal?" Kakashi asked suspiciously.

"Who else would I be loyal to? If your village is willing to accept me I will protect that acceptance and those who do accept me." The thought of belonging somewhere made the words I spoke ring true in my own ears. If they were willing to accept me and teach me I would protect them.

"True." he made a quick hand sign. "Kai" and suddenly he was gone.

I gazed up at Nibi. He nudged my back with his head. **You should go as well. Don't worry kitten, I'm watching over you.**

I blinked and I was once again in the hospital room.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked.

I stepped forward. "My name is Sariah Uchiha, and if you are willing to train me I'm willing to learn and will remain loyal to your village until the day I die."

Kakashi nodded. "She means it."

Tsunade sighed, trying to rub away a headache again. "Well, since all your students are under other's supervision at the moment, you train her. Judge what level she should be at. How old are you?"

"I'm 13."

"Have you had any training in combat."

"Yes."

"What about chakra control."

'Chakra?'

**Its that energy you have. All ninja use it in this dimension.**

'So...its normal?'

**Yes, now you better answer, she's getting impatient.**

"I've had a little. Just what I learned myself."

"Do you have Sharingan?"

'Um...'

**Yes, focus your chakra to your eyes. I'll help.**

I did as Nibi told me and I closed my eyes for a second then reopened them. The world suddenly came into brilliant focus. Tsunade gasped.

"Her Sharingan is...Purple." She blinked confused.

Kakashi grinned, "that should make teaching you easy. So she has your clearance to stay?"

"Yes...Whatever. Like I said, she's your responsibility."

**

* * *

**

**END**

Review if you want more


	3. Training and Dinner

Lethy: *Takes a deep breath* Ok, I can't believe I have to say this but I will, if you don't like my stories, don't read them! I mean, I'm not forcing anybody. If you like it read it if you don't, then stop. Plain and simple right?

Sasuke and Gaara: *raise eyebrows*

Lethy: What?

Sasuke: Crazy writer.

Gaara: *Pats her on the head* calm

Lethy: *glares* Alright, I know that the first couple chapters were REALLY confusing so I'm going to do a brief overview now. The whole wind and such thing has nothing to do with Nibi and will in fact be explained in this chapter. Now, Renee was an Uchiha, but was fairly rejected by the Uchiha clan due to her choice to leave. Itachi and Sasuke only met Sariah twice. Renee is dead, killed in the massacre. The time period this takes place is right after Naruto leaves for training with Jiraiya for two years.

Naruto: Aw man...that means I'm not in it for like...a long time!

Sasuke: *ignores Naruto* That it?

Lethy: Um...

Gaara: Can we get on with the story? If anyone else has questions ask them. They will get answered.

Lethy:*sigh* on with the story.

Duh, I don't own Naruto. Sariah however is a working of my own imagination.

**Nibi

* * *

**

"So, you just want me to climb up the tree?" I asked the silver haired man ahead of me.

"Without your hands. Try to put just enough chakra in your feet so you can run up it." He told me.

'So basically do what I did when I was training by myself?'

**Yes. **Nibi answered my mental question.

I nodded and focused the purple energy into my feet as I ran toward the tree. I was shocked when instead of sticking to it I was launched from it.

**You have my energy as well now, you need to relearn the balance. **Nibi put in helpfully.

"Got it." I answered out loud. Kakashi merely shrugged at my random statement and shoved his nose into an Icha Icha book.

'So it basically comes down to, I don't have to focus the same ratio of Chakra as I normally do?'

**Exactly kitten.**

I stood perfectly still for a moment with my eyes closed. In my mind I pictured my chakra flow. The energy truly was much different from the last time I had used any of it. I set my foot experimentally on the tree and adjusted the energy needed until it stuck. Satisfied I opened my eyes and focused on keeping that steady amount as I walked up the tree.

"Well, isn't that surprising?" Kakashi didn't even look up from his book. I pushed a bit extra into my feet and found myself flipping backwards to land on the ground with a gentle thud. "You didn't even run." He closed the book and gazed at me through his good eye. "Well then, let's try the more challenging version. If you don't mind getting wet that is." He smiled, closing his eye.

I simply shrugged, "Fine by me." I tied my long hair up absentmindedly as I followed him. He replaced his nose into the book.

'Um...Nibi?'

**Yes kitten?**

'You said when I first got here that I have two Kekke Genkai.'

**Thats right.**

'So...One is my Sharingan, what's the other?'

**Hmm... How to explain...Its an extreme proficiency in at least 1 element. Meaning that it works at your simple will without jutsu, although it does take chakra. However, for some reason you have a decent proficiency in all, though the majority seems to be in wind.**

'So whenever I'm attacked, it will defend me?'

**Exactly.**

'Hmm...' Nibi and I fell into silence.

Kakashi stopped next to a river, "Alright, I want you to walk on the water." He pointed with a finger, sticking his nose back into his book and leaning onto a tree.

'The water...' I placed a questioning foot on the water. It's surface moved under my foot as I rested it without putting any weight on it. I pulled my foot back and sat cross legged to think. "Hmmm..." I tapped my fingers idly on my chin. 'The water's surface is constantly changing, it's not like the tree.' I reached out the hand that wasn't on my chin to lay my palm flat on the surface of the water,

**Keep going. **Came the gentle prompt.

'So, I have to adjust the amount of chakra based on the surface of the water and constantly change it.' I nodded slowly, focusing chakra into my hand so that it floated naturally on the water. Still thinking, I stood. I put out my foot again, testing. Satisfied I stepped fully out onto the water. Careful with each step I continued further onto the water.

**Good Kitten.** Nibi's voice distracted me, and I suddenly fell through the surface with a splash. Heaving a sigh into the water I surfaced. Thinking I placed my hands onto the surface and focused my chakra, pushing myself out of the water. Still completely focusing I put my foot on top of the water.

'Nibi, you distracted me!' I mentally glared at the cat.

**But you're able to do it now without thinking about it?**

'Huh?' Now that he mentioned it I was standing on the water while talking to him.

**Now, here's the trick, continue doing it without thinking about it. Keep walking, pop quiz time.**

I sighed, slightly exasperated as I paced back and forth across the river. Nibi liked these pop quizzes, they amused him, much to my dismay. Between him and Kakashi I was getting very good at multitasking. The worst was when they decided to test me at once.

The questions at the moment were purely on strategy, things that made me think. Every so often my foot would slip, but I caught myself. Eventually however, as the sun was sinking down beneath the horizon, I simply walked without even thinking about it.

**Good job kitten. **Nibi chuckled.

'What's so funny?'

**You happen to look like a drowned rat. **Nibi snorted.

'Haha, very funny from an over grown pussycat.'

Nibi simply snorted again and fell silent.

"Well, looks like we're done for tonight." Kakashi flicked his book shut.

"Have fun reading." I waved to him, stepping off the water. I made my way through the forests and back to town. I took my hair out of the tie it was in for training, letting it fall loose around me. I shook it out and walked toward a barbeque shop.

* * *

The voices inside were excessively loud. I felt a smile tug at my lips. I had been in the village a week now. I had yet to really talk to anyone except Kakashi. I had however, eaten here plenty of times and enjoyed the loud group that seemed to always be there. I walked through the curtained door and let my eyes adjust to the new light. The loud table caught my eyes immediately, 10 people sat making jokes and laughing.

I continued watching them as I made my way to a table.

The loudest of the group's appearance matched his boisterousness perfectly. He wore a bright green jumpsuit and had unnaturally large eyebrows. Next to him sat an exhausted looking girl with pink hair. The green clothed guy was in the process of announcing his love to her. The girl across the table immediately set upon teasing the pink haired girl. This girl had extremely long blonde hair that was up in a ponytail. The boy that sat next to her was apparently sleeping with his head resting on his arm on the table. Next was another guy that was busy laughing at the whole scene at the same time as putting food into his mouth. Next to him say a boy that ate slowly, having to angle his fork oddly to get over his high collared coat. He also wore black sunglasses that made me wonder if he was blind. Near him sat two people, a girl and boy with obvious family resemblance. One was a boy with long hair and the other was a girl with rather short hair. They both had completely white eyes that didn't even have pupils. Across from them sat a girl with two buns that stuck out of the side of her head and she was in the middle of an argument with the last of the group about whether hand to hand combat or weapons were better. The last of the group was a boy with paint on his face, but the weirdest part about him was the dog that sat happily on his head.

I snorted as the arguing got louder.

**Why don't you join them and make friends kitten?**

I only shrugged. 'I'm not good with the whole friends thing.' I gave my order to the man that walked up to my table and then proceeded to answer questions as Nibi continued his strategic pop quiz.

Suddenly something pawed at my leg. I looked down to see the dog that had been sitting on the boy's head earlier. I leaned down and picked the dog up. He yipped happily and licked my face as I raised him to sit on my lap.

"Akamaru says you smell like a cat." a voice said from next to my table. I looked up to see the origin of the voice. It was the boy who the dog had been with. He was grinning at me, "But he says it isn't bad."

I laughed and looked down at the dog that wagged his tail and gave me a puppy like smile.

"So, who are you? I don't recognize you?" came a blunt yet lazy voice.

I looked up again, it seemed the constantly sleeping one was awake. "My name is Sariah Usaro." I remembered that I had been ordered not to use the last name Uchiha unless given permission.

"Are you a traveler of sorts?" he asked bluntly yet again.

"No." came an unexpected answer from beside me, "She is my new student." I gazed boredly over to see Kakashi-sensei with his nose buried in a book sitting next to me.

"And when did you decide to join me?" I asked him.

"About 12 seconds ago." he answered uninterested.

"Kakashi-sensei, so this is your new student. Tsunade mentioned something about it to me about a week ago." The girl with bright pink hair had suddenly joined the group standing near my table.

"Yep." Kakashi reached out a hand and ruffled my hair without looking up from his book. "This is Sariah Usaro. The newest member of our village, aka, Kitten."

I sighed and glared at him, "Did you really need to add the last part?"

"Kitten?" The boy with a dog snorted. I turned my glare from Kakashi to him.

Everyone in front of me froze and Kakashi grinned happily.

"Woah...she has a glare as bad as Gaara or Sasuke-kun..." Sakura mused out loud.

**Sasuke-kun, hun? They are comparing you to your cousin.** Nibi was laughing hysterically, **To think they are so frightened of a kitten.**

I sighed and put my elbows on the table. I placed my face in my hands, closing my eyes, I rubbed at my temples. 'Shut up will ya?'

"Well, I think I have teased my new student enough for now. Sariah, we start missions the day after tomorrow, so you have tomorrow off. Later." I peeked out of the corner of my eye to watch Kakashi poof away.

With him gone I sighed, looking up, and running my fingers through my hair.

"Yo, check it out." I jumped, realizing that the dog boy's face was close to mine, "She's got bright purple eyes." I flinched, guessing what would come next, "Awesome!" He smiled, backing away again. I stared at him in disbelief.

"Why don't you come join our table Sariah-chan?" The pink haired girl smiled. I smiled at her but shook my head no.

"I'm done already." I smirked. The girl blinked at me as if dazed. I lay the money down on the table and waved.

As I walked through the door I listened to the pink hair girl loudly whisper, "Did you guys recognize that smirk?"

I rolled my eyes. 'They're not as dense to my origins as Kakashi and Tsunade seems to think they are.'

**Or perhaps they just didn't get the chance to see the family traits in you them selves. **Nibi amended.

* * *

**AN: No, I did not forget about Yugito. I have a plan for her. I just haven't gotten to her yet! It will take a while for me to get that far, because I don't plan on mentioning her till I get to the Shippuden time period. **

**AN2: Sorry this one is such a filler chapter, I'm trying to get to the actual plot here soon. Review please. If you have any question please ask them!  
**


	4. Introductions and Interuptions

**Sasuke: So, you going to rant again?**

**Leth: Heck yes I'm going to rant! NOT A SINGLE REVIEW! NOT ONE!**

Naruto: Uh-oh...

Gaara: If you want more you better review, pissed author is never a good thing.

Leth: *grumbles* as usual, I don't own nothing except Sariah.

* * *

The afternoon sun was shining on me as I lay on a hill that overlooked the village. My face was turned toward the blue sky, but my eyes remained closed. Nibi was in the middle of "quizzing" me and it was a harder one that usual. This time it was on strategy. He was showing me pictures and giving me factors on a hypothetical mission. It was my job to piece together every piece of information he gave me and make it into a plan that wouldn't get me killed.

"Yo!" I opened one of my eyes to find the lazy boy with a spiky ponytail standing over me. I smirked and lifted my hand in greeting. He took it as an invitation and plopped down next to me and promptly lay down, resting his head on his hands in a similar fashion to how I was resting at the moment.

Nibi was done feeding me information and I sat silently for a moment before mentally listing off the best strategies to him in a calm voice.

**Not bad for a beginner Kitten. **He stated approvingly.

I reopened my eyes and turned my gaze to the boy next to me, who was now studying my face.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Troublesome." he muttered. "I'm Shikamaru Nara." he offered as a greeting.

"Sariah. Pleasure." I felt a smirk tugging at my lips again. He turned to look at the sky, a thoughtful look on his face.

"So, why are you here and not in your own village?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

I thought for a while then decided to answer honestly, looking up at the sky once again I said, "I was banished by the age of 1 due to something they did. From that point on I never had any family or home. Until now." I shrugged, reclosing my eyes.

I felt his gaze shift back to me. Reopening one of my eyes I met his gaze. "What?" I felt my smirk crossing my face again, "Didn't expect me to be honest?"

"Troublesome." He amended, turning once again to face the clouds.

I snorted in amusement, "Is that your catch phrase?"

"Yes." he sighed.

"Good to know." I actually laughed for the first time that I could remember.

"Wow, it _does _have emotions." a barking laugh came from nearby. I tilted my head up to gaze up at the painted face of the dog boy. His puppy yipped happily at me from his head.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Come on you two, Sakura will throw a fit if we're late." he snorted in response to Shikamaru's catch phrase.

"Kiba, its rude to tease when you haven't even introduced yourself. Who are you trying to imitate? Naruto?" a slightly raspy voice chided. The boy with sunglasses and a high collar appeared behind him. "Yo, I'm Shino." He gave a curt wave, "This idiot is Kiba." he motioned to the now offended dog boy.

"H-he-hello." came a timid voice as a black haired girl peeked out from behind Shino.

"Hn." I smirked at the blushing girl.

"I-I'm H-hinata." she smiled timidly.

"Sariah."

"Guy's," Kiba cut in again, "Sakura is going to kill us."

"Troublesome. Come on then." Shikamaru rocked into a sitting position.

"Um...where?" I asked.

"Dinner!" Kiba laughed. "We take rain checks literally." his grin was triumphant. "Come on!" he grabbed ahold of my arm and yanked me up. He dragged me down the hill and back into the village. The others following behind. Kiba's grip was unnecessarily tight.

"Ouch!" he cried, jumping away from me.

I simply straightened.

**That was slightly mean kitten.**

'I didn't do it on purpose. Although, I'm not complaining.' I smirked mentally.

Nibi snorted. Shikamaru came to walk beside me. "Whats wrong Kiba?" he asked in a bored tone.

"N-nothing." Kiba muttered. "Just a little static electricity or something." He rubbed his hand.

I bit my lip as I let them lead me toward the familiar barbeque. Kiba was babbling on about the escort mission they were leaving for tonight, after dinner. Apparently Kiba, Hinata, and Shino were on a team together.

"Guys! Over here!" came a bright call from an equally bright haired girl. "Oh, and you brought her!" I was somehow glomped immediately upon entering the brightly lit restaurant .

"Um..." I wiggled to free my arm from the girl, frowning, "Would you let go..." I was surprised by this girl's sheer strength as she managed to continue to be attached to my arm.

"I'm so glad you came! Last time we didn't get to hang out at all!"

"Jeez Forehead, let the girl breath." a blonde girl came to my rescue, she tugged me free of the pink haired girl by tugging on my other arm.

"Girls, so troublesome." Shikamaru muttered, walking past us to their usual table. I followed behind him hurriedly.

"Why am I being pulled around again?' I muttered under my breath to him.

"Because our girls are especially troublesome." Was all he supplied.

I sighed and obediently sat next to the chair Sakura pointed to between the Shino and Shikamaru. Shino gave an encouraging nod in my direction. "And scary too." he finished for Shikamaru.

I felt a small smirk pulling at my mouth.

**You like them don't you kitten?**

'Definitely.' I confirmed.

Nibi nodded in approval.

"iah...Sariah?" I shook out of my conversation to gaze at the annoyed looking dog boy. "Seriously chick, where do you go when you daze out?" he asked huffily. Akamaru yipped and hopped from Kiba's head into my lap. Kiba's eyes shot wide, thinking I was about to freak. Instead I simply smirked at the small dog who looked up at me happily with wide eyes. I smirked back at the happy puppy and gently rubbed his ears. His tail thumped on my leg as he settled onto my lap, laying down, his head resting on my thigh.

I bit my lip in amusement. 'I really like this dog'

**Surprising that the dog likes the a kitten.** Nibi was laughing now.** And the kitten likes the puppy**

I rolled my eyes.

"So, does he still think I smell like a cat?" I asked Kiba with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, but he says he still doesn't care." Kiba stuttered out hesitantly.

Shikamaru snorted , I turned to gaze at him, noticing he hadn't taken his normal posture of sleeping on the table.

"So, I think introductions are in order!" the pink haired genin sat in her spot. "My name," she pointed her thumb at herself, "Is Sakura Haruna. It seems you've already met Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, and Hinata. The ugly one over there is Ino, and the one with the chips is Chouji."

"OH THE YOUTHFUL NEW GIRL HAS RETURNED!" I was spun around til I was standing by a boy in a green spandex suit.

"Alright Lee, that's enough of a greeting." a girl with twin buns in her hair extracted him from me. With as much dignity as I could muster I dove for my seat.

Akamaru sat dejectedly where he had been unceremoniously dumped. I subtly pat my lap, signaling that he could return to his place, which he did do with another happy bark.

"I apologize for my teammates." A boy with a long ponytail gazed down at me, an angry tick prominent at his temple. "My name is Neji Hyuga. The idiot in too much green spewing about youth is Lee. The one kicking his over excited ass is Tenten." I looked over and sure enough Tenten was fuming at Lee. I held back a snort.

"Sariah." I said for what must have been the twentieth time that day.

"Alright! Everyone is here, LET'S EAT!" Chouji yelled happily. I felt a content smirk pull at my lips as I looked around the table.

**I approve of this bunch Kitten.** Nibi put in his two cents.

The waiter, noticing that all the patriot customers had arrived came over to grab our orders.

"So, how'd you end up as Kakashi's student anyway?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to the side..

I shrugged, "I needed a teacher and no one was willing to teach me in my old village. Kakashi volunteered and Lady Hokage was willing to let me stay. At the moment they are trying to determine my rank...last I heard at least."

"So, you....aren't ranked yet? But you aren't in the academy?"

"Sort of... I've been going to the academy to observe the classes before training with Kakashi. I've only been here a week though." I shrugged again.

"Yo, time for a pop quiz" a hand landed on my shoulder. I sighed and suddenly I was transported.

"Hey, I hadn't even eaten yet!" I complained to the silver haired jounin that stood in front of me. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well too bad, I just found out that we are going to be going on a tougher mission than I thought. I need to make sure you're prepared." he crossed his arms firmly over his chest.

"Fine." I sighed, rubbing at my temples. "Whats the quiz today?"

"A new one, I'm going to speed teach you jutsu. No one can see us here, activate your Sharingan." I nodded slowly and focused on forming my Sharingan. The world burst into ultra clear focus. "Now, I want you to copy every one of these hand signs." His hands rushed in a flurry of movements.

When he finished he raised his hands to his mouth and a stream of fire erupted. I bit my lip in light concentration and copied every hand signal he had made and his final form. A small stream of fire erupted out of my mouth. "Hmmm...that was fun." I grinned, "Looks like I needed to focus my chakra density in it though." I said thoughtfully.

**It was fine Kitten, but...** Nibi continued to give me a few hints on how to improve the little imperfections **Alright now, repeat with the changes.**

I nodded, Kakashi-sensei was used to my sudden spacing out and didn't comment. I reformed the hand signs, adjusting my posture and speed how he had ordered and shot the more condensed and powerful version of the jutsu out of my mouth. I nodded in satisfaction and turned my gaze on Kakashi-sensei...who I'd apparently shot the jutsu toward, he was wedged awkwardly into the tree he had been leaning on, gazing down at the hole in the tree with wide eyes.

"Sorry," I hung my head guiltily.

Nibi chuckled **An apologetic Uchiha! Who would have thought the day would come!**

"Focus little kitten." he said regaining his bearings and landing on the ground once again. This process continued for a few hours until Kakashi finally dismissed me, telling me it was time to rest up because the next week was going to be a long one.

* * *

Lethy: I'm sorry this chapter is kinda lame but I have to get introductions and stuff over with before I can get to the good stuff so gomen!


End file.
